


There's So Much More To See

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: See, Hear, Speak [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind!Adrien, CHAT FELIX, Chat!Adrien, F/M, FELIX HAS TO GO WITH SOMEONE, I Didn't Know That Felix Was Actually Pretty Cool, I kinda accidentally melded them together, Overprotective!Felix, PTSD, Shit guys, The AU we all need, Twin!Felix, bit ill test it for now, ill take it down if the ship has holes, it gets intense, or at least i need, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "Adrien, you are blind. You cannot attend school like everyone else.""Come on, I can deal-""I need to be with you at all times, of course." In which Adrien wants to go to school, and can on one single condition. And Chat Noir now has two identities...





	1. I Can See Clearly Now, The Rain Has Gone

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how much i needed this until i wrote it

Today was the day, that he, Adrien Agreste, would attend school for the first time!

 

To say that he had butterflies in his stomach would be an understatement. 

 

Felix gripped his arm slightly tighter, and Adrien adjusted his glasses on his nose. He could hear people talking, but couldn't really make out what they were saying, due to distance. He hoped they weren't mean.

 

"Chloe, eleven o'clock." And as Adrien physically prepared himself for the barrage that is Chloe, he noted how cool his brother was, overprotectiveness and all.

 

"Adrikins!" Chloe hugged him tight, but Felix managed a stable hold on Adrien as she practically leaped into the younger model's arms. "I almost thought you weren't coming!" Despite her usually perky atmosphere, Felix could see the worry shining in her eyes. It was a shame that Adrien couldn't.

 

"You know I wouldn't miss out on coming to a real school, Chlo!" Adrien replied, and Chloe fixed his glasses for him. "I've been waiting for this for forever!"

 

Felix was silent. "Come on," Adrien nudged his older twin. "You've been wanting to at least check it out, haven't you?"

 

"I could've 'checked it out' anytime I wanted." Felix smartly replied.

 

"So that means that you really wanted to go? Awesome!"

 

That wasn't what he said, but forget it. Adrien could always read people like a book, anyway.

* * *

The introduction into the classroom went relatively easy, but Felix could feel Adrien's fear by how tightly he was holding his arm, but he said nothing of it.

 

Students were moved, and Adrien apologized for the inconveniences (to which his awesome classmates insisted that it was no problem) before sitting at a bench. Felix led his brother to the open spot, behind this guy with headphones (Most likely some kind of delinquent, have to keep Adrien away from him.) and in front of two girls, one with pigtails and another that he recognized as Alya Cesaire, the daughter of the head chef at Le Grand Paris. He told Adrien this, and the boy smiled. 

 

"Does Chloe know her?"

 

Judging by the cold looks being thrown between them, "Yes? They're having a very brutal staring contest."

 

"Oh yeah?" Adrien laughed quietly. "I could probably beat both of them."

 

Felix frowned. "Adrien-"

 

Adrien smiled again, brighter than before, and Felix wondered for the millionth time where this boy got all of his optimism from. He was then brutally reminded of their mother, a balancing power against the negativity of their father. Adrien had decided to take on the role as the sunshine of the since-silent home.

 

"I think I should get to know this girl. She sits behind me, right?" He let a full blown grin show. "I think that it would be appropriate, wouldn't you say?"

 

Felix had a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

Classes came and went, and before long it was break. Felix left the classroom with Adrien, reminding him of a photo shoot, the one thing in the universe that he _wasn't_ happy about, before being stopped at the door by none other than the Bourgeois herself.

 

"Adrien, Felix," she nodded to the both of them, and Felix threw her the best impatient look he had. "I suggest you stay away from that Alya."

 

"Who?" Adrien asked.

 

"Cesaire."

 

"Oh! The head chef's daughter." Adrien smacked his head and laughed at his own forgetfulness. "She sits behind me, right?"

 

"Yes! And let me tell you, she's-"

 

"She's what?" Said a new voice. Felix groaned. They didn't have time for this! Gorilla will show up any minute, and they will most likely be trapped in that house for the rest of their lives if they were late. Father was looking for any and all excuses, and they didn't need to give him one.

 

"I said that you're-"

 

"Hi!" Adrien cut in, turning to the new voice, "I'm Adrien!"

 

"Alya." Alya said in reply. "Are you spoiled rotten, too? I hope not." The girl laughed, and Adrien found himself laughing with her, despite Chloe being right there.

 

"I am a bit spoiled," he said, and flashed his best charming smile. "But I hope not rotten."

 

He could hear the effect of his flattery in her tone. "W-well, I hope you aren't a Prince Charming who thinks he can snag up any pretty lady that he stumbles upon."

 

"Ah!" Adrien grinned. "But I cannot tell if you are pretty, Madame!" 

 

Alya burst out laughing, despite the nature of his joke. Felix, forgotten in the moment, tugged Adrien's arm, and muttered into Adrien's ear: 

 

"Gorilla." He hissed. "We're late, Prince Charming."

 

And Adrien knew he was fucked.


	2. All I can say is that my life is pretty plain, I like watching the puddles gather rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly Moment in the car on the way to a shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to think of how Adrien lost his sight, because being born that way isn't angsty enough
> 
> And anyone who guesses the song in the chapter title gets a shoutout

They were lucky. 

 

Apparently, some traffic had slowed the Gorilla down, and they could fly by on that excuse instead of actually saying "Oh Adrien was flirting with this girl in school" and being grounded for life.

 

Adrien sighed unceremoniously. "It'll be a long day," he muttered. Felix made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat.

 

"I'll be very tired." Adrien continued.

 

"Mhm."

 

"And I'll need some private time, to-"

 

"Adrien," Felix flipped a page in a competitor's fashion magazine, silently judging. "What are you trying to accomplish."

 

"I just need some alone time, is all." Adrien attempted nonchalance, and failed miserably. 

 

Felix resisted the urge to snort. "You practically beg for my company." The models were posing wrong for the clothing! he inwardly fussed. Maybe if he twisted his torso a bit-

 

"I do not." Adrien pouted. Felix let a grin grace his features, if only for a moment. 

 

"You do. Do I need to remind you of the last fifteen years of our lives?"

 

"I'm talking about-"

 

"You almost broke mother's womb trying to come out at the same time as me."

 

"But-"

 

"We share a room."

 

" _Come on_ -"

 

"We were never apart, even today."

 

"Yeah, but-"

 

Felix's grin fell, replaced by a stern, questioning look. "So why is today any different?" There was a gentle tone in his tone that flew right over Adrien's head.

 

The younger model shrugged. "I just," he shrugged again. 

 

"You are a terrible liar."

 

"No, I just really-"

 

"Fine."

 

Adrien whipped his head up to 'look at' Felix, more of an old habit than anything. "Really?"

 

"One hour."

 

"Yes!" Adrien tried to hug his brother, but ended up making a few swipes in the air before Felix leaned closer, and allowed Adrien to grab him. 

 

"You're the best." Adrien murmured. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

 

"What do you mean, 'I'll be back'-" 

 

_**CRASH.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, no one is hurt, I just had to leave it like this.


	3. I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause You're gonna sing the words wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix yells at Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't not rip off Toph don't judge me

Stoneheart was definitely a problem, especially by herself.

 

The polka-dotted clad superhero followed the giant, trying to think of how she was actually supposed to find his Akumanized item and fix everything. 

 

Until he raged onto a busy street.

 

He roared and flipped cars, yelled and moved about with Chloe in his hand like it was a playground.

 

People crawled out of their vehicles in a panic, and the dotted hero turned around mid-swing once she recognized the blind kid from her class.

* * *

Well, he was happy that no one was hurt. He felt around and eventually found his own seatbelt, unbuckled it, and let Felix guide him out.

 

His mind was strangely silent, despite the obvious panic he should be in.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yes, we're fine." Felix replied, rubbing Adrien's knuckles with his thumb in an act of worry and stress. "Who are you?"

 

"Uhh...." A pause. "Uhm, Ladybug. Do you need assistance?"

 

"We're fine, thank you-"

 

Adrien squeezed Felix's hand. He didn't know why, he just did.

 

And that's when he heard the roar.

* * *

The roar came before she whipped her head up and saw exactly what was going on.

 

Stoneheart leaped through the air, descending upon them at an alarming rate. In a series of split second moves, Ladybug grabbed Adrien, told Felix to run and shoved him for good measure, and used her yoyo to pull herself and the model away.

 

Landing on a nearby roof, she let go of Adrien, and scanned the ground for Felix. "Wait here," she ordered him. "Don't move. I'm going to go get your brother." And he heard the sound of her yoyo as she swung away.

 

He sat, simply at a loss as to what to do for a second.

 

Then, "Plagg, transform me."

* * *

Ladybug sighed once she found Felix. 

 

"Where is he?!" The boy snapped, glaring at the superhero. "What did you do with him?!"

 

"What-" Ladybug reeled in shock.

 

"You-took him-somewhere-"

 

"I took him somewhere safe." She replied, regaining her composure. "And I was about to take you there too."

* * *

On the roof, Adrien again wondered what the _heck_ he was supposed to do.

 

He was a superhero, now. He could feel his new garments, and after a little reaching, also his staff. 

 

  
_But he couldn't see._ Obviously.

 

He could hear, though. Amazingly well, even better than before. He could hear his brother yelling at the girl from earlier, even the giant thing from before destroying things and roaring far away. The screams of the citizens ring through his head.

 

But he couldn't see.

 

And then, he could.

* * *

Ladybug looked around the roof frantically, searching for the boy who just suddenly disappeared. Felix was pulling at his hair and shouting at her, _how you could you be so stupid, he's probably a splat on the ground,_ before Ladybug gave up.

 

"I have to go stop Stoneheart." Ladybug gave him an apologetic look, but Felix was livid.

 

"Stoneheart my ass! I'll sue you! Find him!"

 

"Who?" Said a leather-clad cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers are so cool it allows me to be so lazy


	4. You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you wanted, you better never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue and felix and ladybug and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat has Toph abilities, if it wasn't clear. I may make a side series to include all the stuff that just doesn't fit!

"Who?"

 

"My brother, _Adrien Agreste_." Felix gritted out, currently being restrained by Ladybug. "He's missing," Felix threw a dirty look at the dotted superhero. "Do you have anything or do with him, random person who's also jumping around in spandex?"

 

He had very much to do with him, because he _was_ him, but he didn't have time for that. "Ladybug, we've got an arrangement," Adrien said. "With that huge rock monster over there, bent on destroying all of Paris."

 

"Yes," Ladybug nodded, releasing Felix. 

 

"But-Adrien-"

 

"He's fine," Adrien said. "Don't worry about him. Just stay here. We'll handle it."

 

"We'll?" Ladybug asked. Adrien was going to grin coyly at her, but stopped in his tracks.

 

"Are you sure?" There was an uncertain tone in Felix's voice, fearful. Scared for his brother. Adrien winced. 

 

"Y-yeah. He's fine. Just fine." He switched his coy grin for a reassuring one. "I'll return him to you when this is over."

 

"Alright."

 

Ladybug patted Felix's back before leaping away, using her yo-yo to sail through the air to Stoneheart. Adrien lengthened his baton and followed.

* * *

Stoneheart was tricky, especially if you can't see.

 

But 'Chat Noir' could handle it, at Ladybug's side. Giving Ladybug a fist bump before leaving, he grabbed his baton-

 

"Wait."

 

"Huh?" Chat turned to face his spotted partner and grinned. "What? Can't bear to part-"

 

"That kid." Ladybug looked at him, but he couldn't really read her expression. He could tell by her tone that she was worried, though.

 

"That kid, the boy that that other kid kept talking about," Ladybug tried hard to stay nondescript. "We have to find him."

 

"And you will." Chat Noir's ring beeped, and he took that as a bad sign. He offered one last grin before launching himself away, and it was difficult to ignore his lady's yells.

* * *

Chat Noir stealthily landed on another roof, close to the one that Felix was still on. He released the transformation, and sighed as he sat.

 

"So?" How did you like your first day of superhero action?" Plagg asked, landing lazily in his lap. Adrien smiled.

 

"Awesome." But his smile dropped. "I hate to worry Felix so much, though."

 

"I thought you didn't like him hovering over you so much. Oh look, Ladybug."

 

"Yeah, but.." He thumped his head back against the opening onto the roof, confused. "Not like this..."

 

Plagg darted into his jacket. "Ladybug is coming to say hello, so look spiffy. Or not. Doesn't really matter to me."

 

Adrien chuckled.

 

"Oh my _God_! Is this where you've been the whole time?!"

* * *

Felix was still livid over Ladybug's 'stupidity' but less so over the recovery of his brother. Adrien clung to Felix's side a little closer, but he would play dumb if anyone asked.

* * *

_"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers are soooooo good


	5. Wake me up (wake me up inside) I can't wake up (wake me up inside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save me
> 
> (Sorry I'm late got stuck in Memes Other Fics Tumblr Adrien's Jingles and Various Other Things)

The next time Adrien "saw" Ladybug was when he snuck out that night.

 

He couldn't be exactly sure if Felix was asleep or not, but judging by his even breathing, he was. Adrien took this moment to tell Plagg to transform as quietly as possible, which he did quite well. Considering that he is a cat (At least by appearance.) stealth was a piece of cake.

 

He wanted to go out as Chat Noir again; it was impossible to know when his next chance to fight an Akuma victim would come, and he didn't think that Ladybug was the type to randomly venture out of costume. Like he was.

 

He felt the slight head rush as he drank in the 'sight' before him. So many things that he hadn't seen in years came into focus. The shock from before prevented him from fully appreciating it, but he felt so happy that he could cry.

 

Paris was as amazing as he remembered.

 

"Chat Noir?" 

 

Said superhero jumped out of his skin. "L-Ladybug!" His surprise was thinly veiled. "What are you doing out here," He struggled for something smooth. "on a fine night like this?"

 

"Nothing really." He could feel how she turned her head to look at Paris, gazing at its beauty. "Just patrolling for stray Akuma victims and bad guys." She peered at him, a sly smile on her face. "I hope you're not out here just to see me?"

 

  
_Hell yes I am_ , he thought. "Maybe I am," he said, offering an extravagant bow. He looked up at her and gave her a sly grin in return. "You _are_ quite the sight."

 

Ladybug couldn't possibly get his little joke, but her sly grin widened into a fuller, happier one. "Well, I'm not much to look at," Chat immediately had the instinct to tell her different. "but I'm flattered."

 

She winked. "But don't get too close, Chaton." She swung her yoyo, ready to swing off. "Ladybugs can bite."

 

Chat Noir chuckled to himself as she swung away. He decided not to tell her that he knew ladybug bites were not painful.

* * *

Chat Noir slipped as silently as he could back into his room, before releasing the transformation

 

Plagg patted his cheek. "I require food, kitten." The Kwami whispered. Adrien only shook his head and told him that he would ask about it tomorrow.

 

"Up late, aren't we?"


	6. CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is the next line i forgot
> 
> also ive run out of cool old songs as titles help or ill just keep using evanescence songs until i remember more

Adrien jumped about ten feet in the air it seemed, before the boy launched into questions and curses and pleas to not tell anyone. Felix wasn't fazed.

 

"Adrien." Felix sat up in bed and faced his brother. "You will give that _thing_ and your powers back to whoever gave them to you."

 

"What-no-"

 

"Yes." Felix's features were stoic, not that he could see it. "It is too dangerous-"

 

"Hold on!" The tiny catlike creature zipped into his face, and Felix reeled back. "This kid is my chosen." It hissed, glaring at him. "He is my chosen to fight Hawkmoth." It jabbed a tiny paw into Felix's nose, and the boy wrinkled it. "If you interfere, there's no telling what Hawkmoth will do."

 

"Ladybug is perfectly fit to handle it on her own." He sneered, not realizing the tiny jab he made an this brother's confidence. "She-"

 

The tiny thing's glare only intensified. "Ladybug needs Chat Noir," it hissed, a hint of a growl on its voice. "And Chat Noir needs Ladybug. They are nothing without the other." The creature pointed at Adrien. " _He_ is Chat Noir. There's no way he can change it, there's no way I can change it, there _sure as hell_ isn't any way _you_ can change it."

 

Felix blinked at the tiny cat.

 

"Please," Adrien begged quietly. "I need this. I need this _so bad_."

 

"Why?" Felix asked, shifting his gaze to Adrien. "You already have everything you could ever-"

 

"I don't know!" The boy shouted. "I don't know. I just," he shrugged his shoulders. "don't feel needed."

 

"Of course you're needed, Adrien." The catlike creature had long since moved from his face, and was now glaring at him from Adrien's computer desk. "You're needed every day-"

 

"You don't get it," Adrien muttered with a bitter, foreign laugh. Felix didn't like it one bit. "I knew you wouldn't. You're too much like father."

 

Felix had the brief thought to ask how that was a bad thing, but refrained. He knew that Adrien's relationship with father was tense, and he didn't want to strain their bond too.

 

"Fine," he muttered. A grin split across Adrien's face. "What?" He asked quietly.

 

"I won't tell." Felix muttered. Adrien laughed, full and happy, and stretched his arms out. 

 

"C'mon," he said, grinning. "I want a hug."

 

"I don't like hugs all that much," Felix murmured, walking closer nonetheless. Adrien only laughed more as he wrapped his arms around his twin.

 

"But you love my hugs." Adrien laughed. 

 

"But how are you going to go about this?" Felix asked. "You're a shit liar and you know it."

 

Adrien's grin only widened impossibly wider at Felix's rare curse. "Yeah, that's why you're here."

 

"But I wasn't in your plan five minutes ago."

 

"True, true." Adrien's grin softened slightly. "But everything turned out for the best, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You'll have to be very cautious."
> 
> "Yeah, yeah. I got it."
> 
> "First broken wrist and you're throwing in the towel."
> 
> "Whatever."
> 
> "Did you just 'whatever' me." 
> 
> "Maybe, maybe not." Adrien's grin could be heard in the darkness, but Felix couldn't bring himself to be mad.
> 
> "Whatever, goodnight."
> 
> "'Did you just whatever me.'." Adrien mimicked. Felix rolled his eyes.
> 
> "'Maybe, maybe not.'. Goodnight." He stressed, hoping he'll get the message. Adrien laughed.
> 
> "Goodnight, bro."
> 
> Felix groaned at the cursed name of affection, Adrien's laughs filling up the night.


	7. Cuz every time we touch, I get this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I so wanna keep going like I love this song)

 

Adrien woke with a start.

 

He didn't exactly know _why_ , until the sound of Felix's alarm registered in his head. He groaned, falling back onto his pillow.

 

"Felix, cut it." Adrien murmured, turning to bury his face into the softness. "Turn it off."

 

No movement. The beeping of the alarm clock still grated on his mind.

 

"I swear to God," he muttered, sitting up and crossing the room with tentative steps. "I swear to _God_ , this boy..." He plopped down on Felix's bed, and began feeling around his bedside table. The alarm blared on, only doing its job.

 

"Ugh, kid, turn that off!" Plagg shouted from Adrien's bed.

 

"I don't know, you're the one that can see!" Adrien shouted back, feeling more urgently. Plagg groaned loudly.

 

"I'm comfortable! _Obviously,_ I can't move!"

 

It was Adrien's turn to groan. But he did so very loudly, as they were both doing, to hear each other over the alarm, which was still blaring.

 

"Oh my God!" Adrien shouted, knocking Felix's lamp onto his bed. "I'll fucking kill him!"

 

"Kill who?" Felix asked, closing the door to their bedroom behind him.

 

" _You_!" Adrien shouted, hearing mulled by the alarm, which was so close to his sensitive ears. He was honestly going to strangle his brother. No doubts about it. His hands were now just grabbing random things and throwing them in a rage-fueled attempt to discern which one was the cursed alarm clock.

 

"It's right there," Felix grabbed his flailing brother's hand and pulled him over to his other bedside table. "Here." He set Adrien's hand on it.

 

Adrien seemed slow to process this fact, as the alarm blared on and Adrien's hand just grazed the surface, as if he was still having trouble figuring out whether this was a real alarm clock or not.

 

He then followed the length of the cord and unplugged it. 

 

"Could've just pressed snooze," Felix said. Adrien slowly turned around, almost robotically, and stood up from the bed.

 

"Felix?"

 

"Hm?" Said boy examined his nails.

 

"Who the FUCK LEAVES HIS ROOM AND _LEAVES HIS ALARM ON?!_ " In two-point-one seconds Adrien's voice went from dangerously quiet to dangerously loud. Felix rubbed his ears.

 

"Didn't occur to me," Felix said. "I was thinking of more important things."

 

_**"'** **MORE IMPORTANT THINGS'?!"**_ His voice them ascended several octaves.

 

"Hm, that's what I said."

 

"I'll get you," Adrien said dangerously and at a reasonable level of volume. "And it'll look like a bloody accident."

 

"Do you even realize," Plagg chipped in. "how hilarious it is to see you yell, Adrien? You aren't even looking at him!" And the Kwami collapsed into laughter.

 

"You are now on my list, Plagg." Adrien said. "With Felix, my so-called brother."

 

"I'm hurt," Felix said. With no hurt whatsoever. "I thought you loved me?"

 

"You thought wrong," Adrien began marching across the room in a huff, but tripped over his own backpack in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Adrien is not a morning person. At all. Especially when he was up late last night. Like, he's out for blood.


	8. Once upon a time, a very long time ago There was a close pair, sibling of high nobility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest I’ll leave omitted~
> 
> "Do it properly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “chanto yare!”
> 
>  
> 
> OH MY GOD CELEBRATING OVER 800 HITS OH MY GOD THATS THE MOST HITS IVE EVER GOTTEN ON A SINGLE FIC EVER OH MY GOD IM CELEBRATING WITH AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER 
> 
> OH MY GOD
> 
> 800!!!!!!!!!!!!

After the fiasco that was that morning, ( _"You guys are awful in the morning_." Plagg grinned.) the twins were on their way to school.

 

"I will get you, Felix Agreste." Adrien murmured. "Just wait. I'm coming after you."

 

"Mhm," Felix said, flipping through a magazine. "Whatever."

 

"Oh my God. The _nerve_."

 

"Mm. I must offend you."

 

"Deeply. My entire being is offended at your very existence."

 

"How nice of you."

 

Adrien let his head fall back onto the back if the seat. "Oh my God."

 

"I'm listening."

 

"Oh- _my_ -" Adrien held his head in his hands and groaned. "You."

 

"What? Oh, we're here." Felix noted offhandedly. Adrien, however, pulled off his seatbelt and got out of the car as fast as humanly possible. He's trailed a hand on the back of the car to keep track of where it is as he rounded it to Felix's side. 

 

Felix took his sweet little time getting out. Adrien had the strong urge to slap his brother, if he could figure out where he was.

 

The older twin let put a groan. _Probably stretching?_ Adrien thought. _Well, it doesn't matter, because we need to go_.

 

He placed his arm in Felix's and pulled him in a vague direction.

 

"Wrong direction." Felix pulled into another direction and Adrien continued rushing that way, dragging Felix along.

 

* * *

 

They made it. And they were not late.

 

Adrien really thought he was going to be, what with how much of a dick Felix was being, but they made it!

 

At the desk, he groaned, stretching luxuriously.  Felix flicked his forehead, and Adrien kicked his leg in response. Felix may or may not have wheezed, and Adrien may or may not have grinned in victory. 

 

"Dude," Said a voice. Adrien grinned in the voice's direction, but Felix sighed in what seemed to be aggravation. Adrien only grinned wider.

 

"What's up?" Adrien asked. The other boy laughed anxiously. "Uhh, I was wondering if, uh..." He then started muttering, and Adrien couldn't help but interject. 

 

"What?"

 

"I, uh, just remembered that you don't eat lunch on campus, uh, so, yeah..."

 

"Yes, we don't." Felix answered, tone steely. Adrien frowned.

 

"You aren't scaring him away behind my back, are you?" He asked his brother. Felix sighed, and the nervous boy made a sound of agreement. 

 

"Felix, stop it. I want to make friends here!" Adrien poked his brother. Felix only grumbled, and Adrien grinned.

 

"So," he turned to where the boy was, fresh smile on. "What's your name?"

 

* * *

 

By the end of the class period, he and Felix had switched spots (Felix was glad the teacher didn't actually care.) and Adrien and Nino were chatting amicably about whatever.

 

Felix was kind of annoyed by this new boy. Who did he think he was, butting in between him and Adrien? The strangest thing was that Adrien wasn't even holding Felix's arm anymore. Walking out of the classroom, he had a steady hand on Nino's shoulder.

 

It was absolutely crazy for him to be feeling jealous. He wasn't. Just...a little mad.

 

He was probably very easy to read for once, because Chloe walked up to him as he was aggressively shoved his books into his bag and put a hand on her hip.

 

"You upset, Felix?" She taunted. He offhandedly noted that he did not like Chloe. "Got your feathers ruffled?"

 

"No," he growled, pushing past her. "I am not upset."

 

"All lies, mother bird!" She laughed, examining her reflection in a compact mirror and took on a more mocking tone, as if she were talking to a baby. "Momma bird's upset because little baby has flown away and left her all alone!" 

 

Felix's hand paused above the door knob. "Chloe," He struggled with his thoughts for a second before just glaring at her smug face and leaving.

 

He hated her.

 

* * *

 

The thing that Marinette hated about Felix is his complete and utter air of superiority. 

 

She sometimes wanted to sock him, because he acted just like Chloe, and was _that much_ more smug about it.

 

But if course she couldn't, because she wanted to at least be decent friends with Adrien, (Alya said that he was pretty cool.) and that would never happen if she socked his brother.

 

So she saved her fists for her pillows.

 

"Look, there he is now," Alya pointed to the pair leaving the room. "With," she blinked. "Nino?"

 

"What is he doing with Nino?" She asked, settling down onto a bench. "I didn't think that he was Nino's type."

 

"What? No," Alya shook her head. "I mean, what did he say to Felix to convince him to hang out with Nino? I mean," she shrugged. "The guy looks pretty tough."

 

Marinette laughed. "No, Nino's pretty cool once you get to know him. I guess Adrien just took a liking to him, and vice versa."

 

"Whatever," Alya shrugged. "So, that science homework. I didn't know the teachers here were so rude as to give us homework on the second day."

 

"Well, that's Ms. Mendeleiev for you," Marinette sighed. 

 

"She's so grouchy," Alya said, plopping down next to Marinette. "I wonder if she'll get akumatized."  She made spooky fingers at Marinette, and she pushed them away, giggling.

 

"Well, I hope not." Adrien suddenly said, appearing from nowhere. The girls jumped.

 

"Woah!" Alya put a hand to her chest. "Dude, what the heck?"

 

Niño laughed. "Mr. Stealth over here just wanted to say hi."

 

"Hi." Adrien waved a hand. Alya and Marinette unconsciously repeated the motion, also voicing hellos.

 

"So," Marinette started. "How is school so far? Are we treating you well?"

 

"Well enough," Adrien nodded. "Though, my butt does get a bit sore after a while." He said, feigning deep thought.

 

"That's normal," Marinette nodded sagely. "The seats here are wooden, after all. I'm surprised Chloe hasn't complained about it."

 

"Maybe she has and never got her way for once," Alya murmured. Nino grinned.

 

"Yeah, that girl is spoiled rotten." He amended. "She needs to be a bit deprived, now and then." He made air quotes around deprived. 

 

Adrien rolled his shoulders. "Uhh, what's for lunch?" He asked. 

 

"Eh, just the usual whatever." Nino said, clapping his best friend's shoulder. "It's whatever."

 

"Whatever?" Adrien feigned surprise. "I may be allergic to whatever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever, dude."
> 
> "The balls you must have to use that tone on me."
> 
> "Woah, woah," Alya laughed, and Marinette's face turned red. "This is a public school."
> 
> "Whatever." Adrien smirked.
> 
> Alya whistled. "Everyone watch out, we got a rebel over here, poised and ready to strike at any moment."
> 
> Marinette grinned. "Oh, but his dreams of becoming the infamous bad boy are dashed so cruelly by fate!"
> 
> Adrien raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "How so?"
> 
> "How are you to asses the next victim of your stellar looks without sight?!"


	9. OH MY-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY HITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA
> 
> Your gift is finally some freaking Adrinette, later. Mardrien. Whatever
> 
> Its adrinette right
> 
> Whatever
> 
> And guess who just finished Ouran High School Host Club and is dying
> 
> M E
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Don't expect fanfiction
> 
> (Lies?????)

"Stellar looks?" He smirked. "I had no idea you find me so attractive."

 

Marinette sputtered. "I-I-uh," There was a whispered, "Alya, help!" And a laugh.

 

"Marinette thinks you're hot!"Alya said. Kind of loudly. It was enough to make both of them blush, and blush harder at the girl's volume.

 

"Well," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh-"

 

"-will be going now, thanks!" Felix appeared from nowhere and grabbed Adrien, turning him around and pulling him away. "Nice to meet you! Hope we never see you again!"

 

"Woah!" Nino jogged after Felix, who was making an almost mad dash (not fully though, because Agrestes no not make a 'mad dash'.") for the front doors. "Take a chill pill, dude!"

 

"Yeah, Feilx, chill out!" Adrien pulled his arm out of Felix's grip, but the rough motion jerked his glasses off of his face.

 

Felix only glared at his brother, unmoving. "Didn't father say to not hang out with these in the lower class!?" The rest of the school was stunned into silence.

 

"Shut up!" The shout reverberated to the distant walls. "I can hang out with whoever I want to!"

 

"I'll tell father!"

 

"I don't care!"

 

"You'll care when he pulls us out, won't you?" The shout cut deep. Adrien realized the very real possibility. Father could pull him out of school. He had no reason to do so in the first place; Adrien's bets were on that he just wanted his son to stop asking him about it.

 

Adrien stood down. Felix sighed in aggravation.

 

"Woah, momma bird!" Chloe sauntered over to the pair. "Don't embarrass the child in front of everyone! Or, should I say what really happened?" She walked close, right to Felix's side. "You embarrassed yourself."

 

Felix whipped his head to glare at her. "How so?!"

 

Chloe pointed at Alya, who's phone was up and recording. "Alya just so happens to have a massive following, even without the Ladyblog. She posts it, you're scandalized. And don't even think about taking it down," She giggled before he could start. "It would just cause a bigger scandal than the video by itself."

 

Felix grit his teeth. With a shout, he stomped out of the school, to a car waiting for him.

 

"Th-thanks, Chloe?" Adrien said, and Chloe picked up his glasses. "What are friends for, after all?" She asked, adjusting them on his face. "Someone needed to settle the momma bird."

 

"What is that about, anyway?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"The momma bird-"

 

"Dude!" Nino suddenly walked up, followed by Marinette and Alya. "That was intense. You okay?"

 

"Mhm." Adrien sighed. "Just hope Felix is in a better mood by afternoon, is all." He shrugged.

 

Alya nodded. "Sibling fights can be tough."

 

Marinette glanced at her friend. "You have siblings?"

 

"Well, duh! Two of them!"

 

* * *

 

It was at the end of the day when Marinette finally decided to approach him. "I hope Felix will be in a better mood, too." She said. "It wouldn't exactly be comfortable to go home to a stuffy atmosphere."

 

Adrien smiled bitterly. "Yeah."

 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "Help me decide what to do?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Like he said, I can't get too attached to the people here for some reason," he gestured randomly. "But I really like you guys. But I like it here!"

 

"Oh." She said. A pause. "Well, I don't know much about this kind of thing, since my parents are pretty cool. Just, try to convince him that you don't have to be rich to be cool?"

 

Adrien scoffed. "I can try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Good." He could hear the smile in her voice. "That's a start."


	10. It's the end of the world as we know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I HAVE A TUMBLR RIGHT WITH NOTHING ON IT RIGHT EXCEPT REBLOGS AND SHIT RIGHTBUT I JUST GOT A DRAWING TABLET AND IM REALLY HAPPY AND EXCITED TO POST ACTUAL SHIT RIGHT
> 
> BUT
> 
> TURNS OUT
> 
> I CAN DRAW (like, frisk only tho. Because they're so easy.) BUT ADRIEN'S HAIR WILL K I L L M E. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DRAW HIS HAIR??? HOW DO SO MANY PEOPLE DO IT????!!!!! TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I MUST KNOW SO I CAN WRITE COMICS AND SHIT
> 
> UUHUUUGHH

Adrien wasn't lying when he said that he would try. It's just that his father makes it so hard. Adrien only gets in contact with his father every now and then, and that's only when he's extremely busy and "can't talk right now.". Felix never had any better luck, so they always talked to each other about their problems.

 

Whether they stormed in ranting about something, or stepped in with a stony silence, they always had each other.

 

Thinking back on his promise to Marinette, he should probably be more careful before saying that he would do something. Because it seemed nigh-impossible right now.

 

Sighing, he dropped his school bag on the floor and fell onto his bed. Felix was on his side of the room as usual, reading a book.

 

Other than the tense atmosphere, nothing had changed.

 

"Felix?" Adrien said, just to say something. His brother hummed. "Why do you hate everyone so much?"

 

Felix hummed again. Adrien scratched at an itch as he waited. 

 

"I guess that Chloe was right," Felix muttered. Adrien sat up. 

 

"What? About the momma bird thing?"

 

"Yeah," Felix sighed, closing the book. "She says that I'm upset that you're 'leaving the nest', or whatever."

 

Adrien raised his eyebrows in surprise, but laughed. "What you need," He took a breath. "Is some friends."

 

Felix stood and messed with something in his bedside table. "Make friends with who?" He set the item down. "I'm not like you, Adrien."

 

"Just be nice, and they'll come up." Adrien smiled. "I believe in you, Felix."

* * *

**Ten months ago.**

 

_Felix and Adrien bid his father goodbye at the top of the stairs. Their mother stood with Gabriel, though she was to return sooner than he did._

 

_As the gigantic doors closed, the largest part of afternoon sunshine shrinking from the floor, Nathalie ushered the twins off to their rooms to do some schoolwork before bed._

 

_Once in their rooms, they settled into their seats and began, idle conversation between them._

 

_\--------_

 

_Once their mother returned a few days later, they all sat around the dinner table for longer than usual, just happy to see each other._

 

_As their mother jokingly tucked them into bed "one last time," a shot was heard._

 

_They all hid in a panic, their mother huddling over Adrien's shaking form._

 

_After the shot, a series came through the windows, leaving gaping holes. The family could only huddle in fear as everything around them was pierced with bullets._

 

_A shout could be heard. Then, a small black cylinder sailed into the room._

 

_Adrien had thought it was a grenade. He couldn't help but stare at it. "Mom, **run** -"_

 

_It let out a blinding flash._

 

_Adrien could only scream. He couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears. He could feel the form of his mother shaking above him, and could only hold on for dear life._

 

_"...Adrien? Adrien, are you okay? Adrien, baby, look at me, look at me, please...oh god...oh **no** , Adrien... **Adrien** , no...Please, can you see me? Adrien, please! **Please**! Oh my god, Adrien... **baby**..."_

 

_**____________** _

 

_It was a terrorist attack. One to warn the people of Paris what they could do, what they would do. The suspects were caught quickly and sent to jail._

 

_There was one casualty. One that made one mother feel guilty enough to run. One that made a father feel the same way, but even more guilty for letting his family become a target. One that made one brother feel guilty for not protecting his own half._

 

_Adrien Agreste was blind._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of my stories are safe from the angst 
> 
> Well. Maybe except bloopers. But that's memes, that's different.
> 
> And I'll admit, this was partially inspired by the Kardishian thing that happened. And I think this turned out pretty cool.
> 
> And now you know why Adrien is blind~ Flash bangs aren't meant to be lethal, but in short distances it can leave burns and even kill. Adrien was just blinded; it landed pretty close to where they were.


	11. Don't listen to a word I say,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screams all sound the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though the truth may vary this, ship with carry our
> 
> PTSD trigger warning?? idk just being safe
> 
> CHECK DEM TAGS

Adrien sat in the chair, relief flooding his senses. He really thought that he was going to be late again.

 

"Felix, stop taking so long in the morning," Adrien muttered. "It isn't like you're going to a shoot."

 

"I do have a shoot today, actually," Felix said, setting his bag on the table. "And I'm sorry I want to keep up my image."

 

"Mmm. Sucks to be you." 

 

"Bleh."

 

"Blah." Adrien stuck his tongue out in response to Felix's tongue. Alya laughed. 

 

"You two are adorable!"

 

They've both heard that a lot, to the point where the phrase meant close to nothing, but Alya saying it over their bickering was different.

 

Adrien shrugged. "I guess?"

 

"I highly doubt Adrien's tongue is adorable."

 

"What?" Marinette said, setting her bag on the table. "Who's tongue?"

 

"Adrien's," Alya answered. Adrien would practically hear her smirk, but didn't exactly get why. "So? Do you think Adrien's tongue could be cute?"

 

Adrien felt slightly bothered by the conversation about his tongue. But he wanted to hear what she had to say.

 

"Uhm, uh, I g-guess??" She stuttered. "Uh, doesn't all this talking about your t-tongue make you uncomfortable??"

 

Thank god for Marinette. He laughed over their nods of assent.

 

* * *

 

If someone told him that there would be an Akuma attack at school, he wouldn't exactly be surprised. This was all strikingly similar to an anime, and evil never stops for _school,_ of all things.

 

If someone told him that the Akuma victim would use flash bombs as a weapon, he would've flown into a panic.

 

Which he did, once he heard the distant sound. Felix may have muttered, "What was that?" but Adrien wasn't exactly listening because they had to leave before he flew into a panic attack, after his panic reached a crescendo.

 

"Felix," Adrien shook his arm. "Felix, we have to go."

 

"What? Why, was it that sound-"

 

"It was a bomb," He hissed, panic bleeding into his voice. "We have to go, we have to-I need to-"

 

"There's an Akuma attack!" Felix shouted. Adrien could hear the class explode into noise the moment another blast sounded outside, closer than before. Everyone flew into a panic, but his was now multiplied.

 

"We have to-we have to-we-go-"

 

"Yeah, come on, Adrien."

* * *

If Ladybug expected Chat Noir to be there, then someone please tell her that he wasn't. Because there's no way in hell that Felix would let him, and there's no way in hell that he would actually even go, even if Felix weren't literally hovering over him in a corner of the restroom.

 

He was shaking like a leaf. He kept having flashbacks, to his mom, to that night, to the moment everything went wrong. He tried to cover his ears, but it was just too loud. The Akuma was apparently _in the school_.

 

He must've been crying, too, because Felix was trying to sooth him in between his own shaky breaths.

 

He couldn't do this. He couldn't. Plagg would just have to find another Chat Noir, because there's no way in hell that he could do this-

 

"Kid!" Plagg said.

 

"I can't-I can't-"

 

"He isn't," Felix swallowed to clear his voice. "He isn't going."

 

"He doesn't have to. I'm going to find Ladybug and tell her that she has to do it herself."

 

Adrien really didn't want Ladybug to have to go it alone. And he didn't want Plagg to have to go tell her that she had to do so. But he didn't have any other options.

 

"No," Felix exhaled to steady himself. "I'll go."

 

"What? Kid, you're in no better shape than Adrien-"

 

"You can't-" Adrien suddenly screamed as a blast sounded, too close for any kind of comfort, close enough that you could barely hear him. Felix cried out. "You're too-you're too small-"

 

"I'm a god, I can handle myself! You can't! Just stay with Adrien!" Plagg's insistent tiny voice won the argument. With a shaky nod, Felix gave in.

* * *

Plagg was kind of lying, because he wasn't 100% sure he could do it. But they were in no shape at all to go.

 

With a sigh, he phased through the wall and was met with a wrecked locker room, Ladybug, and the akuma.

 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, quietly inquiring about Chat Noir. The Akuma was ranting about how they weren't trusted to receive the weapons he already paid for, despite only having one misdemeanor years ago concerning the illegal use of a weapon. They wouldn't do anything bad with it, they just wanted it.

 

  
_Oh really_ , Plagg snorted, taking in that Akuma's arsenal of weapons hanging of of his waist. He zipped around the edge of the room as the Akuma continued shouting, through various wreckage, before coming up behind Ladybug.

 

"Ladybug-"

 

" _AAHH-_ "

 

"Shut it!" He hissed. "I'm Chat Noir's Kwami. He can't come, he's having some kind of attack or whatever."

 

"A what?"

 

"A panic attack? I don't know, just, he can't come."

 

"Oh..." Ladybug glanced at the Akuma. "I'm a bit worried. I don't think I can handle him alone-"

 

"-AND SO, LADYBUG! YOUR MIRACULOUS IS MINE! GIVE UP!"

 

" _AAAHHH-_ "

 

* * *

"Well, We've done all we could," Plagg said, huddling into Adrien's jacket again. "All that's left to do now is wait."

 

"That's," Felix winced as another blast sounded. "That's it? Just, wait?"

 

Plagg poked his head out. "What do you suggest we do?"

 

Felix eyed Adrien's ring. "...can two people share a miraculous?"

 

"What-no!"

 

"But we have to-I just-it will take too long, she may not even succeed!"

 

Plagg squinted at Felix. "...it's never happened before."

 

"There's a first time for everything."

 

Adrien nodded, swallowing. "Take it," He took the ring off and gave it to Felix. "And make it stop. _Please_."

 

Felix stared resolutely at Plagg, ring in hand. Plagg scrubbed a paw down his face.

 

"Fine, whatever, just, don't get killed. Adrien, just remember to breathe."

 

He laughed breathlessly. "Sure, fine, just have a jolly old time. I'll be as fine as I can be." Adrien still almost hung on when Felix rose to a stand. Hugging himself, he tried to give his brother a smile.

 

Felix gave his twin a last, withering look, squeezing the ring. He really, really wanted to stay, to protect his brother like he failed to do last time. But he could also stop it at the source.

 

Resolve firming itself, he put the ring on and said the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bodies safe to shore~
> 
> I didn't plan this??? It just came out like that
> 
> And Fite Me if you think that Adrien and Felix wouldn't share sometimes bitch please 
> 
> And
> 
> I'm kind of worried
> 
> But also kind of stoked
> 
> Because I can see the ending of this fic.
> 
> And it's kinda soon.
> 
> (But donut worry!!! I'll write oneshots featuring the twins, don't worry! Just, this storyline will end. Kinda soon. I, like, have it thought out and everything, unconsciously, shit)


	12. A New Challenger Appoaches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO I'M REFERRING TO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't even
> 
> Bomberman, first of all, has other weapons than bombs. But I don't like guns. And/or knives-they don't really for into the new age/automatic weapon themed akuma I was going for? Like not military-based, just-bomb-gun based. But he only uses bombs because I don't like guns. Poor Felix and Adrien

 

Almost immediately the transformation was over the moment it began, but if filled him with a sense of power, that coursed through his body and filled him with newfound determination.

He was ready.

With a sorrowful parting look at his brother, he left, green eyes hardened in resolve. He would make it stop. He would fix it.

Outside of the restroom, it was a mess. The Akuma and Ladybug were gone, but the wreckage they left behind was almost astonishing.

But, well, it was to be expected. It was a bomb-based Akuma, after all.

Grumbling to himself about unfavorable coincidences, he ran for the main school interior.

And immediately he was greeted by an unwelcome blast. He grit his teeth and shielded his eyes, trying to not make a sound. Trying to not show his panic. Ladybug easily launched herself from the radius, and landed next to him.

"Chat?" She eyed him suspiciously. "You aren't Chat. You look different."

"I do, because I'm not the Chat you know," he grit out, eyes trailing the Akuma. "I'm the substitute."

"You can really trade miraculouses? My Kwami told me we couldn't..."

"Exceptions for twins? I don't know, don't care, _run_ -" And the Akuma threw a bomb in their direction. Felix was able to dodge easily somehow, as he accidentally jumped so high he landed on the school roof.

What the fuck was he doing. He has no idea what he's doing. How did Adrien know what he was doing? What?

Ladybug landed next to him and winked. "Well, you can't exactly jump into a job like superheroing without an introduction. Did your-Chat Noir's-Kwami tell you anything?"

"No, the little ass didn't." Felix didn't trust the Akuma enough to take his eyes off of him. Bomberman let out a yell when he finally spotted them, and leaped up to their platform.

"I'll get you, super-zeroes!" _How original_. "Your miraculouses are mine!"

Ladybug assumed a fighting pose, and he felt somewhat awkward as he copied her. He had no idea what he was doing. He was going to make a fool of himself.

Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm, and a...cane appeared? She gripped it and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What am is supposed to-" And in a flash, Felix snatched the cane and ran up to Bomberman, hooked it onto the loaded belt he was wearing, and pulled in one fell swoop. It unlatched from Bomberman's waist, and he tore it with his new claws. A little black butterfly appeared, and Ladybug's yoyo captured it. She looked at him strangely.

"Chat-substitute, what happened to the real one?" She asked, eyebrows knit in confusion, eyes shining with concern. "His Kwami said that he was having a panic attack. I'm worried."

Felix glanced inside of the school. "I'm gonna go check up on him. He should be fine now." He gave Ladybug a carefully blank look. "PTSD."

"Oh." She blinked. Ten her eyebrows knit in anger, eyes narrowed. "What happened...? Why did Hawkmoth have to choose a bomb-based Akuma, of all things?"

"I don't know, I don't really care, I'm only supposed to be doing this one time and never again." _Never again._ "Bye, Ladybug."

Ladybug gave him a weak wave, and he hesitated for a second before returning it, eyes downcast.

When 'Chat' was out of sight, the thought finally occurred to her to call "Miraculous Ladybug" into the air, but her mind was still elsewhere.

* * *

 

Adrien carefully lowered his hands from his ears. Nothing was heard. Besides the slow dripping of a tap that needed to be fixed, nothing.

Complete calm.

He grinned.

* * *

 

 A small girl stood next to the _Miànbāo wū gāodiǎn_ she was supposed to enter, but stood by.

The light that filled the sky was dazzling. She was rooted to the spot as _Piáo Chóng_ swung a..."Yo-Yo" and launched herself away.

"Oh... _Wǒ de shàngdì_..." Her smile grew, and pushed open the doors to the building.

This was Bridgette Cheng's first time in Paris, where her uncle and aunt lived. She was very happy to finally meet her extended family for the first time and a transfer student at this...Collège?

But she was also very excited to meet her _Biǎomèi_ , Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APPARENTLY THIS IS A SERIES TOO

**Author's Note:**

> a h h h h h


End file.
